


Возьми меня штурмом

by Madame_De_Mascarade



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boys In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Stephen Strange, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_De_Mascarade/pseuds/Madame_De_Mascarade
Summary: Из какой дыры вселенной вылез этот фиолетовый урод, только эта вселенная видимо и знала. Но Старка это, по прошествии всех событий с камнями бесконечности, уже и не волнует. А вот из какой дыры, а точнее из какого портала вылез доктор Стефан Стрэндж, Тони в жизни забыть не сможет, даже если захочет.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Возьми меня штурмом

**Author's Note:**

> Очень хотелось написать Тони, который откровенно соблазняет и флиртует со Стефаном.  
> Бета редактор — Чибишэн ❤️

Тони Старк не планировал заводить отношения. Преодолев четвертый десяток лет и сразу после расставания с Пеппер, он полностью погрузился в работу, на несколько лет окопавшись в мастерской. К этому моменту бывшая омега вышла замуж за Хэппи, Питер начал встречаться с Мэри Джейн, а Наташа съехалась с Брюсом.

Нет, Тони не стал ханжой, как можно было бы подумать. Никаких разочарований! Он просто погряз в работе, и что самое удивительное — долгое время даже не понимал этого. Но все хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается, даже если это хорошее — душевный покой знаменитого альфы.

Из какой дыры вселенной вылез этот фиолетовый урод, только эта вселенная видимо и знала. Но Старка это, по прошествии всех событий с камнями бесконечности, уже и не волнует. А вот из какой дыры, а точнее из какого портала вылез доктор Стефан Стрэндж, Тони в жизни забыть не сможет, даже если захочет.

Омега был невыносим. Точнее сказать — невыносимо притягателен. Немного высоковат для своего пола, но в глазах Старка этот факт лишь добавил очков в пользу колдуна. Тони прекрасно осознавал, что его альфа слетел с катушек еще во время всех событий, связанных с перчаткой бесконечности. Омега пожертвовал собой. В конце концов, какого альфу бы не задело, когда вместо того чтобы защищал ты — защитили тебя.

Не сказать, чтобы Тони ждал каких-либо благодарностей (ждал!), но Стефан даже простого «Спасибо» не сказал. И это после всей проделанной работы по возвращению половины населения из камня души!

— Отличная работа, — холодный, сдержанный голос проникал под кожу, вызывая сильную реакцию альфы, — нужно возвращаться и восстанавливать защиту Земли в храмах, — и золотой портал тут же закрылся прямо на поле боя, оставив офигевшего Старка и оставшихся Мстителей пялиться на разрушенный ландшафт.

После этого крыша у альфы двинулась окончательно.

— Все равно будешь мой, — прорычал Тони под удивленными взглядами всех. Тор одарил его понимающей улыбкой, а Стив, ухмыльнувшись, похлопал по плечу:

— Вот ты и нашел его, — бросил Капитан и тут же обнял подбежавшего к нему омегу Баки.

***

— Уберите, нет, нет, уберите это, — ругался волшебник, — не нужно это туда ставить, да побойтесь Бога, это помещение старше, чем вы все, вместе взятые.

Старк наблюдал за отчаянными метаниями Стефана, пока команда плотников, нанятая для ремонтных работ, двигала и переставляла мебель в главном зале Санктума, одновременно выгружая свои рабочие инструменты.

— Зачем вы их сюда притащили?! Я же сказал, что знаю заклинание для ремонта, — накинулся на Старка Стефан.

— Вонг сказал, что вы не можете отыскать его в вашей библиотеке уже больше месяца, — спокойно улыбнулся Тони, затем наклонил голову, вздернув бровь. Стефан смутился, пойманный на обмане.

— Неужели вы настолько не доверяете мастерам из Старк Индастриз? — продолжил Тони, по-прежнему не прекращая улыбаться, и откровенно рассматривал, любуясь омегой. Маг очевидно нервничал от такого внимания, он хоть и держал лицо, но старался не встречаться глазами с альфой. Тони решил сменить тактику и, резко перестав улыбаться, обеспокоено спросил:

— Вам неприятна моя компания? — вопрос прозвучал двусмысленно, но Старк наконец-то добился нужной реакции — Стефан взглянул на него взволнованно, приоткрыв рот.

— Нет, что вы! — произнёс колдун, — Просто это не стоит таких усилий, если можно применить магию, я бы просто нашёл заклинание…

— Мы будем жить с дырой в потолке ещё несколько месяцев, прежде чем ты найдёшь его, — перебил Вонг, вошедший в общий зал Санктума. Стефан поджал губы, пока бета протягивал руку Тони для рукопожатия.

— Мистер Старк любезно предложил помощь, а в нашем положении будет глупо этим не воспользоваться, — продолжил Вонг с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом. Тони был рад такой практичности азиата, позволившей проникнуть на какое-то время в это любопытное здание.

Стрэндж кинул на Тони быстрый взгляд, и Старк подмигнул ему, после чего Стефан быстро перевёл взгляд на рабочих.

— Надеюсь, это не займёт много времени, — произнес волшебник и быстро направился вверх по лестнице.

Альфу позабавила попытка мага скрыть смущение побегом, и он подумал — «Не волнуйтесь, Мистер Доктор, это займёт ровно столько времени, сколько нужно».

***

Было очевидно — Стефан пытался всеми силами избегать его общества, но Тони не особо расстраивался, так как нашёл довольно интересный способ привлечь внимание к своей персоне, а врожденное любопытство Старка сыграло только на руку.

— Мистер Старк, вы могли бы не ходить по закрытым комнатам храма лишний раз? — наконец не выдержав, попросил Стефан, когда Тони опять поднял шум и снова отвлек мага. На этот раз он умудрился поругаться с каким-то то ли осьминогом, то ли моллюском, которого встретил в одном из помещений, прохаживаясь по Санктуму в поисках приключений.

— Это может быть опасно для вас, — добавил волшебник, сдерживая лёгкое раздражение, очевидно уже догадываясь о небольшой игре, которую устроил для него альфа.

— Он тыкал в меня этой вонючей зелёной жижей, — возмутился Тони, припоминая склизкое щупальце с зажатой чашкой.

— Бен просто хотел быть гостеприимным и предложил вам чай, — пояснил Стефан, когда они стояли в одном из многочисленных коридоров храма.

— Бен? Серьезно? — изогнул бровь Тони. — Из рук ничего не беру.

— У него щупальца, — парировал колдун.

— Я же сказал, не беру, — выделил последнее слово Тони, а затем демонстративно окинул омегу жадным взглядом с ног до головы, и добавил, — но для вас я бы сделал исключение, — ухмыльнулся альфа.

Сказать, что маг был удивлён — это ничего не сказать. Стефан приоткрыл рот, просто опешив от подобной дерзости. Казалось, он не знал, как ему реагировать. Старк продолжил как ни в чем не бывало.

— Вонг говорил, что вы прекрасно завариваете чай, — улыбнулся альфа, — Может угостите чашечкой?

— На кухне стоит заварник, — кинул Стефан осипшим голосом и, развернувшись на каблуках, быстро пошёл прочь, но Тони успел заметить покрасневшие кончики ушей.

***

— Я слышал ваши шаги.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Я не знал, какой чай вы предпочитаете, — произнёс Тони, и Стефан вздрогнул, но попытался это скрыть. Альфа заметил, что кожа на шее мага покрылась мурашками чуть ниже роста волос, когда он выдохнул на неё, поставив чашку на кофейный столик около Стрэнджа. Тони был доволен манёвром, и хотя колдун поймал его на подкрадывании, было очевидно, что омега совершенно не рассчитывал на такой близки контакт.

— Кухню я еще не нашел, поэтому заказал кофе, — продолжил говорить Тони, так и не разогнувшись и наблюдая. Стефан резко вдохнул и замер, не решаясь пошевелиться. Желание коснуться губами так удобно выставленной шеи и зарыться носом в складки голубого халата было перебито ароматом печёных яблок в тесте. Знакомый запах, такой родной, такой вкусный и привлекательный, но альфа никак не мог вспомнить, что это…

Тони снова вдохнул, уже очевидно обнюхивая, и, увлекшись, запоздало понял — он почти коснулся Стефана губами в том месте, где обычно ставят метку. Он тут же отпрянул, пытаясь взять себя в руки, его альфа разошёлся не на шутку.

Старк шагнул вперёд и уселся в кресло напротив колдуна, делая вид, будто ничего не произошло.

— Я подумал, что этот напиток будет в самый раз в такой поздний час, — Тони видел яркий румянец смущения на щеках Стрэнджа и тут же ощутил, как сильно омега волнуется.

— Благодарю, — сглотнул Стефан, не отводя взгляда от горящих поленьев в камине, яркие всполохи огня от которых не могли скрыть пожар неловкости на его лице. Тони решил разрядить ситуацию разговором. Он взглянул на книгу, лежавшую на коленях у волшебника, а затем обвёл взглядом помещение.

— У вас прекрасная библиотека, — выбрал нейтральную тему Старк.

— Благодарю, — повторился Срэндж, все также не отводя глаз от камина.

— Что читаете?

— Магические ритуалы племён Майя. — Тони вскинул бровь.

— Вы знаете их язык?

— Нет, — Стефан нервно вздохнул, — выучил заклинание перевода.

— Как удобно, — улыбнулся Старк. — А меня научите?

Стефан наконец взглянул на него, хоть и мельком, а затем снова вернулся к разглядыванию камина.

— Могу вас заколдовать.

— Вы уже, — серьезно ответил альфа, не сводя с него взгляда.

В этот раз Стефан, как ни старался, не смог скрыть улыбку смущения, и альфа тут же почувствовал нарастающее удовольствие, исходящее от волшебника. Стрэндж начал рассматривать свои руки, пряча глаза. Видимо он даже не понимал, как легко транслирует свои эмоции, но Тони был рад, что маг перестал волноваться и переключился на более приятные эмоции.

— Хотите понимать какой-то определённый язык? — порывисто вздохнув, уточнил он и поднял вопросительный взгляд. Тони отпил кофе и улыбнулся, смотря на Стефана, но так и не ответил.

Колдун недоумённо смотрел в ответ какое-то время, а затем удивленно приоткрыл рот, видимо, наконец осознав, что открыто транслировал эмоции всё это время, и никакой переводчик альфе, в принципе, не нужен, чтобы их считать.

Тони хмыкнул, почувствовав, как омега начал блокировать свои переживания.

Стрэндж, встав с кресла, подошёл к одной из ближайших полок, а затем вынул книгу и, подойдя к Старку, протянул фолиант:

— Специально для вас.

— Спасибо, — снова улыбнулся Тони, принимая книгу и рассматривая чёрную обложку, но при виде названия улыбка быстро сползла с его лица.

— Но я не знаю Санскрит, — недоумённо проговорил инженер, подняв голову, и понял, что сказал это в пустоту.

Тони огляделся по сторонам, но Стефана даже след простыл, а в библиотеке стояла полная тишина, нарушаемая лишь потрескиванием поленьев в камине.

***

— Что это такое? — Стефан кинул на стол пакет из Бургер Кинг.

Вонг взглянул на Стрэнджа, но никак не отреагировал и продолжил жевать, а Старк, сидя напротив и запихнув кусок булки с начинкой за щёку, нагло ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Бургер и картошка, — произнес он с набитым ртом. — Попробуйте, вам понравится, я организовал доставку, каждый день что-то новенькое из разных ресторанов, — добавил Тони, указывая пальцем на пакет. Стефан вздохнул.

— Нам не нужны подачки, мистер Старк, мы вполне можем сами обеспечить себя едой, — нахмурил брови маг.

— Говори за себя, — вклинился Вонг, закидывая в рот картошку.

— Я заметил у вас некие проблемы с финансированием…

— Мы вполне можем справиться с этими проблемами.

Тони отложил бургер и внимательно глянул на мага. Стефан поджал губы и отвёл взгляд, тяжело вздохнув, а затем снова недовольно посмотрел на Старка.

— Может быть вы забыли, но теперь вы официально Мстители. — Тони посмотрел на свои испачканные в соусе пальцы, — а всё обеспечение Мстителей, если вы не в курсе, лежит на мне, включая продовольствие, — он снова глянул на колдуна, — к тому же, вы слишком худощавы для своего пола, вам нужно хорошо кушать.

Стефан поначалу вопросительно приподнял бровь, но, осознав сказанное, моментально вспыхнул.

Это был уже прямой сигнал — альфа хочет здорового омегу и соответственно кормит его, ведь чем лучше омега питается, тем легче проходят течки, и тем больше шансов зачать здоровое потомство.

— Поешьте, сегодня с курицей, — кивнул Тони на принесённый пакет, — я договорился так же и о полезной пище, в виде супов и каждодневного горячего, — Тони многозначительно приподнял бровь, глянув на омегу, — вам это необходимо.

— Я сам разберусь, что мне необходимо, — Стефан походил на спелый помидор.

— Вы настолько хорошо в этом разобрались, что я уже несколько раз ощущал ваш голод, — несмотря на все попытки Стрэнджа блокировать эмоции, Тони чувствовал, что омеге очень приятна его забота, и этот факт, очевидно, был тем самым, что Стефан так отчаянно пытался скрыть.

— Или хотите, чтобы я лично вас покормил? — спросил Старк, улыбнувшись, и облизал перепачканные пальцы.

На шее колдуна начали проступать алые пятна.

— Если не хотите услышать меня, пускай, но хотя бы скажите доставщику, что не нужно таскать еду в библиотеку, там слишком редкие фолианты, чтобы пачкать их соусом карри, — брезгливо кинул маг, поглядывая на пальцы альфы, но Тони теперь точно знал — это блеф, и лишь усмехнулся на это.

Стефан поджал губы и, быстро развернувшись, скрылся в дверном проёме. Старк снова взял бургер, и вскоре по помещению начали распространяться звуки вкусного времяпрепровождения двух жующих мужчин.

Этим же вечером, уже собираясь уходить, Тони увидел, как красный плащ, крадучись по коридорам храма, уносит пакет с едой из доставки в библиотеку. Тони удовлетворенно улыбнулся и покинул Санктум в очень хорошем настроении.

***

Наблюдая, как рабочие обрабатывают древесину для перекрытий, Тони пил кофе из Старбакса и размышлял.

За прошедшее время, проведенное под недоделанной крышей храма, а инженер приходил сюда каждый божий день без исключения уже больше недели, все его намёки и попытки флирта оставались без результата. Стефан зачастую делал вид, что ничего не понимает, либо просто переводил тему разговора, либо, и что самое частое, — сбегал. Тони терял терпение. Единственное, что точно понял альфа — омегу очень смущает его внимание, и он не хочет показывать свои эмоции, пытаясь скрыть их любым способом.

Его размышления прервал портал, открывшийся неподалеку от центрального входа, из которого вывалился Стефан и затем начал медленно отползать, шепча какое-то заклинание. Рабочие подняли шум и кинулись в рассыпную, но Тони не мог понять причину кипиша, так как стоял сбоку от золотого кольца, и только когда оттуда показалось дымящееся щупальце размером с бегемота и схватило Стрэнджа за ногу, он откинул стаканчик с капучино и активировал костюм.

— Закрой портал! — заорал Старк, пальнув по Кракену. Щупальце дёрнулось и повисло на куске собственной плоти, так и не отвалившись до конца и зажимая сапог, но при этом отпустило ногу Стефана.

— Не могу, его нужно изловить!

— Тебе одного сопливого дворецкого недостаточно?! — припомнил Бена инженер, помогая магу подняться на ноги. Рабочие орали где-то на периферии, так как другие конечности поползли по помещению, хватая по пути деревянные балки и предметы интерьера. — Да он размером больше этой комнаты, — направил репульсор на монстра Старк, а затем попытался прикрыть омегу свои телом.

— Для этого существует магия! — Стефан обошёл его и поднял ладони, воспользовавшись тем, что монстр отвлёкся.

Из руки волшебника полился голубой свет, захватив им чудовище, и оно начало медленно уменьшаться. Стрэндж взмахнул второй рукой, и Кракен, теперь размером больше похожий на обычного осьминога, начал потихоньку выплывать из портала, издавая противные, визжащие звуки.

— Это что, язык? — Тони рассматривал монстра после того, как Стрэндж закупорил его в аквариуме, и моллюск прилип к стеклу, пытаясь кинуться на них.

— У него их два, и оба ядовиты, — подал голос Вонг, выходя из портала, — А теперь объясни мне, Стефан, что это всё означает?

— Это эксперимент!

— Это Кракен из другого измерения посредине Нью-Йорка!

— Так стоп, а щупальца тоже ядовиты? — вклинился в разговор Тони и кинул взгляд на ноги мага.

— Нет, не ядовиты, — ответил Стефан, поняв, к чему клонит Старк. Кракен в стеклянной тюрьме снова заверещал.

— Стефан, не уходи от темы, — возмутился Вонг, но колдун не обратил внимание, наклонившись, он начал натягивать на ногу сапог.

Старк оценил открывшиеся перспективы.

— Спасибо за помощь, — глянул на альфу Стрэндж, игнорируя очевидно разглядывание, и направился вверх по лестнице, левитируя за собой визжащий аквариум. Тони пошёл следом, кивнув на прощание Вонгу и дав знак работникам продолжать.

— Вы исключительно безрассудны для вашего пола, — поравнялся инженер с магом в одном из коридоров, когда Стефан, остановившись, открыл какую-то дверь и залевитировал Кракена в аквариуме туда.

— Не советую туда соваться, — безразлично кинул колдун и пошёл дальше. Тони двинулся следом.

— Вы меня игнорируете?

— С каких пор ваш пол установил копирайт на безрассудство? — спросил в ответ Стефан.

— Слава всем богам, не установил, или не видать миру таких вредных омег, как вы, — улыбнулся Тони. Маг поджал губы и ускорил шаг.

— Я вас обидел? — Тони не мог прекратить улыбаться, — Куда вы убегаете?

Стефан остановился и серьёзно посмотрел на альфу.

— Во-первых, у меня много дел, а во-вторых, вряд ли вам приятно общение с таким вредным омегой, как я, — активно жестикулируя, передразнил его Стефан, — поэтому, спешу вас от этого самого общения избави… Что? Что вы делаете?!

Тони перебил его монолог, сделав шаг ближе. Он схватил одну руку Стрэнджа и зажал его ладонь между своими.

— Мне приятно общаться с таким вредным омегой, как вы, Доктор, — понизил голос Старк, — люблю строптивых, — маг распахнул глаза в удивлении, приоткрыв рот, а Тони немного наклонился и коснулся губами руки, на манер джентльменов девятнадцатого века. Он поднял взгляд, не отрывая губ от запястья, и увидел, как Стефан заливается румянцем, а затем почувствовал, как волшебник вздрогнул. Старк отпустил его руку и улыбнулся.

— Я вас чем-то смущаю? Вы покраснели. — Тони сделал ещё один шаг ближе, а маг попытался сделать шаг назад, но коридоры Санктума слишком узкие для подобных манёвров, и в итоге он лишь упёрся спиной в стенку.

— Вам идёт румянец, — не отрывая взгляда от голубых глаз, выдохнул Тони ему в губы. Стрэндж сглотнул…

БАБАХ!

Сильный грохот прервал их беседу, и оба мужчины обернулись на резкий звук.

— Леви! — Стефан быстро выскользнул и двинулся по коридору к кладовке, из которой вывалился плащ, каким-то образом запутавшись вокруг швабры. Он уронил ведро, пытаясь высвободиться, и это стало причиной грохота.

Тони разочаровано выдохнул. Момент был упущен, а Стефан явно не намеревался его повторять. Открыв портал и закинув туда своего помощника вместе со шваброй, колдун быстро шагнул внутрь и был таков.

***

Через несколько дней, снова прогуливаясь по коридорам храма, Старк заглянул в приоткрытую дверь и увидел Стефана, что-то писавшего за столом в кабинете.

Аккуратно ступая по мягкому ковру, Тони решил снова попробовать незаметно подкрасться, но его манёвр был прерван глубоким голосом:

— Вы слишком очевидны.

Тони разогнулся и улыбаясь подошёл к столу, опершись о деревянную поверхность бедром. Стефан напрягся, но голову так и не поднял.

— Думаю, однажды у меня получится, — Стефан фыркнул, но тут же замер, когда Тони немного нагнулся и поправил прядь у него на лбу.

— Вы очень красивый, Стефан, — Старк убрал руку, продолжая рассматривать волшебника. Омега так и не пошевелился, и Тони спросил:

— Сходим куда-нибудь? — маг положил перо и начал складывать бумажку, на которой писал. Тони вскинул бровь.

— Только не говорите, что пользуетесь совиной почтой, — развеселился инженер. Стефан поднял голову и взглянул ему в глаза.

— Не интересует.

— Это и не удивительно, — лучезарно улыбнулся в ответ альфа, — совиная почта сейчас не так популярна, как Гугл. Конечно за исключением случаев, когда надо отправить письмо…

— Если здесь будет очередная шутка про Хогвартс, я закину вас в другое измерение, — опустил голову Стефан.

Несмотря на уверенный тон, его жесты выдавали волнение. Он уже откровенно теребил листок, который дальше было просто некуда складывать, и в конце концов бумажка выпала из дрожащих пальцев на стол.

— Я вам не нравлюсь? Вы всё время убегаете, — Стрэндж хмыкнул, и Тони вскинул бровь. — И чем же я так не угодил? Неужели ваш омега совсем не реагирует? — Стефан резко поднялся, с грохотом отодвигая деревянный стул и разворачиваясь в намерении уйти, но Тони оказался быстрей. Он подскочил и прижал мага к столешнице, взяв его за руку, а другой приобнял за талию так, что они оказались нос к носу.

— Пустите!

— И не подумаю, — ухмыльнулся альфа, начав поглаживать рукой поясницу. Стефан рвано выдохнул, опустив взгляд, и попытался отодвинуться.

— Чего ты так испугался?

— Пусти, я же сказал, не интересует.

Тони наклонился к его уху и зашептал:

— Не верю, — растягивая слова, выдохнул альфа, — если бы ты захотел, я бы уже с самим Поттером повстречался, или с кем похуже в другом измерении, ты же сам говорил, — он прижался ещё ближе, ладонью пройдясь по спине, и омега судорожно сжал его плечо.

Стефан часто дышал. — Не бойся, я сумею позаботиться, — Тони невесомо коснулся губами его скулы, — тебе понравится, — Старк чувствовал дрожь, пробравшую мага, даже через все складки ткани между ними.

— Не интересует, — уже совсем тихо, будто сомневаясь, выдохнул Стрэндж.

Старк ухмыльнулся.

— Сам попросишь, — Тони отпустил и, оглядев его ещё раз, быстро покинул кабинет, а маг так и остался стоять с закрытыми глазами, тяжело дыша.

Тогда Старк мог только подозревать, что после его ухода Стефан медленно осел на пол, закрыв лицо дрожащими руками и позорно осознавая, что намок.

***

После случая в кабинете, Стрэндж начал без какого-либо стеснения избегать Старка.

Тони пытался несколько раз заговорить с магом, но тот не давал ни единого шанса, успешно ускользая, как только альфа появлялся на горизонте.

Таким образом прошла целая неделя. Тони впервые на своей памяти начал сомневаться. Он медленно прогуливался по храму, когда остановившись, тяжело вздохнул и, упершись головой о ближайшую стенку, тихо выдохнул:

— Неужели действительно не интересует?

Развить эту мысль инженер не успел, так как в следующий момент стена странно завибрировала, и как только он поспешно отстранился, что-то внутри щёлкнуло, а кусок деревянной поверхности, оклеенной старыми обоями, начал плавно отъезжать в сторону, открывая взгляду Старка высокие стеллажи с книгами, стоящие в полумраке помещения.

Тони удивлённо уставился на секретную дверь.

Через мгновение, когда альфа пришёл в себя, он аккуратно шагнул внутрь и, оглядевшись по сторонам, понял, что находится около крайних, а точнее дальних стеллажей библиотеки. Дверь за его спиной так же плавно пришла в движение, и когда Тони обернулся, на её месте оказалась глухая, ничем не приметная стена.

«Может, это какая-то секретная часть библиотеки?» — подумал Старк, медленно ступая вдоль высоких шкафов. Судя по пыли на полках и древности фолиантов, колдуны редко посещали эту часть святая святых, как её однажды окрестил Вонг.

Тони поднял руку и невесомо коснулся пальцами старых переплетов, наслаждаясь текстурой кожи на корешках книг и прослеживая взглядом соседние полки через ряды плотно выставленных книг.

Библиотека была поистине огромной, и ряды стеллажей с книгами уходили так далеко, что Старк не мог увидеть противоположную стену. Однако смог увидеть кое-что поинтересней.

Взгляд быстро, лишь на секунду, мазнул по шкафам аж через три ряда от него, но Тони успел заметить красное пятнышко, быстро мелькнувшее между многочисленными рядами и книгами.

Сердце пропустило удар.

Пытаясь не шуметь, он двинулся к развилке и, настигнув свою цель, аккуратно выглянул в коридорчик, образованный рядами высоких стеллажей, чтобы увидеть Леви. Красный помощник колдуна парил в темноте помещения, освещаемый лишь тонким полоской света, видимо из-за которой Тони и смог его заприметить. Плащ в следующее мгновение уплыл по направлению к свету, перекрывая его. Коридор снова окунулся в приятный полумрак.

Тони тихо прошёл ближе к тому ряду, где скрылся плащ, но остановился, не дойдя до него, а затем повернул на ряд раньше.

Честно признаться, Старк не рассчитывал на особый успех, учитывая, что Стефан уже несколько раз с лёгкостью ловил его на подкрадывании, но в это раз удача оказалась на его стороне.

Едва заметный источник освещения двигался вперёд по соседнему ряду, освещая через книги на стеллажах пространство впереди и для Старка. Тони двигался следом и, немного ускорившись, через ряды книг заметил Стефана, идущего по соседнему ряду уже с плащом на плечах.

Стеллаж между ними заканчивался, как вдруг волшебник остановился у самого его края. Тони сначала тоже замер, но затем снова двинулся туда, где остановился Стрэндж.

Подойдя ближе, Тони увидел керосиновую, стеклянную лампу (Боже, где он откопал эту древность), которой маг освещал книги на полке между ними. Стефан водил трясущимися пальцами по корешкам так увлечённо, что даже не заметил альфу буквально в нескольких шагах от себя.

— Где же она? — бубнил колдун себе по нос, продолжая поиски.

От разглядывания Тони отвлёк плащ, выплывший из-за стеллажа, разделяющего их.

Тони приложил к губам указательный палец, а левой рукой поманил чудной предмет гардероба к себе. И удивился, что его приглашение сработало, и плащ плавно двинулся к нему, а затем лёг на плечи. Тони вдохнул уже знакомый запах запечённых яблок в тесте, и его альфа внутри заурчал от наслаждения.

Стефан меж тем не прекращал поиски, и когда инженер поравнялся с ним, буквально впритык наблюдая за омегой через книги на стеллаже, тот даже не поднял взгляда, и Тони беспрепятственно прошёл дальше, завернул в его ряд и подошёл к магу со спины.

— Вот! — прошептал восторженно Стрэндж, доставая книгу, когда Старк произнёс:

— В этот раз я не настолько очевиден, Стефан? — омега отшатнулся, испугавшись, и выронил книгу, резко обернулся и ударился спиной о стеллаж. Керосиновая лампа качнулась, упала на пол и погасла, забирая остатки и без того тусклого света.

Тони шагнул ближе, поднял книгу с пола, а затем протянул опешившему Стефану. Сглотнув, маг вцепился в фолиант, и даже в темноте Тони увидел, насколько тот испуган.

— Чего ты так боишься? — Стрэндж замер, не сводя с него взгляд, — Думаешь, я зверь какой-то? Я ведь искренне, Стефан, я не хотел тебя пугать, я… — альфа нервно выдохнул, — Ты мне очень нравишься, с первого момента, с первого… — Тони не хватило воздуха, и он умолк. Плащ, меж тем, слетел с его плеч, а Старк опустил голову, переводя дыхание.

— Я просто был занят, искал книгу, — спокойно ответил колдун, будто и не слышал его признания. Тони разозлился. Он чувствовал реакцию омеги на его слова, но Стефан снова скрывал её, делая вид, что его это не волнует.

— Я не стану вас более беспокоить, если мои намерения настолько неприятны, Доктор Стрэндж, — волшебник вздрогнул от официального обращения, — вам не стоит так волноваться и избегать меня, я покину вас сразу, как только закончатся ремонтные работы, — альфа разжал пальцы, и книга с грохотом упала на пол.

Тони развернулся и пошёл по коридору, не оборачиваясь и пытаясь заглушить внутреннего зверя, который просто взвыл от отчаяния.

***

Тони сдержал своё слово и перестал преследовать Стрэнджа, или искать с ним встреч.

Он всё чаще оставался в главном зале, где шли ремонтные работы, проводя время с проектировщиками и рабочими, обсуждая детали конструкции новой крыши, или даже иногда помогая лично. Инженер пытался занять работой своё ноющее сердце, но в те нечастые моменты, когда Стефан маячил в главном холле Санктума, волей не волей он провожал мага взглядом после очередного сдержанного приветствия.

Сначала Тони был уверен — он нафантазировал то, что Стефан всё чаще начал появляться в зоне ремонта. Альфа не хотел давать волю надежде, но вскоре один примечательный случай дал понять — не показалось.

Прошло ещё несколько дней, в течении которых Стефан стабильно возникал в его поле зрения.

Зависнув на одном из строительных лесов, Тони натужно обрабатывал деревянное перекрытие болгаркой. Погода в этом августе выдалась тропическая, поэтому откинув очередную готовую деревяшку в сторону, Тони, достав из-за пояса тряпку, вытер пот со лба, распрямившись и разминая затекшие после долгой работы конечности. Он ощущал, как крупные капли пота скользят по рукам и шее, прокладывая путь под чёрную майку, сквозь которую светился арк реактор, и в этот момент альфа, кинув взор вниз, на лестницу, увидел Стрэнджа.

Колдун часто бросал незаметные взгляды в его сторону, во всяком случае, Стефан, очевидно, думал, что незаметные, а Старк всё подмечал периферийным зрением, но сейчас это было совершенно другое. Стрэндж буквально пожирал его тело глазами, стоя с открытым ртом, и Старк мог поклясться, что даже с такой высоты он заметил сильно расширенные зрачки. Когда же Стефан наконец ожил, и взглянул Тони в глаза, альфа самодовольно ухмыльнулся, наклонив немного голову, и выпятил грудь, красуясь. Мистер Доктор тут же пошёл розовыми пятнами, чем и вызвал полный восторг у альфы внутри. Развернувшись на каблуках, колдун быстро скрылся в дверном проёме.

Ещё через несколько дней Тони наблюдал, как Стефан расспрашивал рабочих о новой крыше. Инженер медленно попивал капучино, наслаждаясь возможностью разглядывать омегу, а после нескольких попыток Стрэнджа по новой расспросить очередного работника, альфу начало откровенно забавлять такое очевидное желание задержаться в помещении подольше.

Несмотря на явный, теперь уже, интерес со стороны мага, Тони не спешил что-то предпринимать, просто наблюдая за ситуацией. К тому же, он не знал наверняка, вызван подобный интерес симпатией, или же просто виной за такой, довольно холодный отказ, которым его наградил Стефан.

Звук открывающегося портала прервал его мысли. Из золотистых искр в помещение вышли неожиданные гости в лице капитана Роджерса и его омеги Баки Барнса в сопровождении Вонга, который, кивнув Тони, направился к Стефану.

Стив оглядел рабочую (горячую) одежду Старка и ухмыльнулся, но Баки опередил его:

— У вас тут что, конкурс мокрых маек?

— И Старк, судя по всему, решил взять Гранд При, — подойдя ближе, добавил Роджерс и пожал Тони руку.

— Это вы меня ещё с болгаркой не видели, — подвигал бровями инженер и кинул взгляд на Стефана, который стоял в отдалении.

Капитан проследил за ним, а затем, многозначительно приподняв бровь, снова повернулся к Тони.

— Театр одного актёра? — немного понизив голос, спросил капитан, пока Баки, будто разглядывая недоделанную крышу, глазел на Стефана, разговаривающего с Вонгом. — И что, это работает? — продолжил расспросы Стив.

Тони ухмыльнулся, опустив на мгновение взгляд, но ответить не успел.

— Ну, судя по алым ушам доктора, — подал голос Баки, — Тони решил взять Оскар.

Роджерс хмыкнул, прильнув к своей паре, обнял Барнса одной рукой, и они уже все вместе глянули на Стефана. Маг, явно не ожидавший такого пристального внимания, смутился. Тони снова усмехнулся.

— Я смотрю, у вас взаимно, — посмотрел на инженера Стив.

Тони промолчал. Вонг, попрощавшись с Верховным Магом Земли, открыл портал и ушёл. Стефан направился в их сторону.

— День добрый, — поздоровался волшебник, кинув быстрый взгляд на Тони, но тут же обратил всё внимание на обнимающуюся парочку.

— Добрый, — улыбнулся Тони, рассматривая алые уши.

— Доктор Стрэндж, — Стив пожал ему руку, — мы виделись тогда после битвы, — добавил капитан, а Баки спросил:

— Вы правда доктор?

— Да, правда, — удивленно поднял бровь Стрэндж.

— А какая у вас специализация? — тут же подхватил Стив.

— Нейрохирург, — парочка одновременно приоткрыла рты в удивлении.

— Да, Стефан у нас любит в мозгах поковыряться, — ехидно улыбнулся Старк, — в этом он профессионал, — добавил он, многозначительно глядя на омегу.

— Я думал, нейрохирургия затрагивает много аспектов…

— Да, но Доктор Стрэндж мастер по части мозгов, — перебил Барнса Тони.

— Это правда, но тут, конечно, большую роль играет их наличие, — деловито ответил Стефан.

Баки хрюкнул со смеху, а Стив улыбнулся, опустив взгляд.

Тони не успел сострить на этот выпад. Он уже открыл рот, но в этот момент заметил какое-то движение со стороны Роджерса. Старк не понял, что происходит, так как Стефан вдруг резко подался вперёд и прыгнул в его сторону, сбивая с ног.

Они упали на спину, а точнее Тони упал на спину, а Стефан навалился сверху. Справа послышался громкий треск, и Тони, действуя на одних инстинктах, тут же подмял омегу под себя, накрывая своим телом.

Грохот продолжался какое-то время, а когда прекратился, Старк услышал:

— Тони, Стефан, вы в порядке?! — голос капитана звучал немного в отдалении. Где-то на периферии снова кричали рабочие, но всё это отошло на второй план, как только в нос альфе ударил аромат печёных яблок в тесте. Тони лежал на Стефане, одной рукой держа его за талию, а вторая была под головой мага. Видимо, альфа пытался уберечь голову волшебника от встречи с полом.

Складки голубой ткани щекотали нос, и Тони, немного приподнявшись, уткнулся в так удобно выставленное ухо. Стефан судорожно выдохнул.

— Мне трудно дышать, — сдавленно пожаловался Стрэндж.

«Что же это за запах?» — снова задумался Тони.

Он аккуратно начал вытаскивать правую руку из-под головы мага, но, не удержавшись, положил большой палец тому на скулу, остальные оставив за ухом, таким образом не давая возможности увернуться. Старк быстро опустил голову и коснулся сухими губами пульсирующей венки на шее Стефана, а затем лизнул, проведя языком до самой мочки. Он тут же убрал руку и отстранился, поднимаясь.

— Ну как вы? — снова спросил капитан, придерживая Баки, который перелезал через деревяшки. Пол вокруг был усеян щепками, брусками и строительным мусором.

— Жить будем, — Тони протянул руку, помогая Стефану подняться. Старк дёрнул, не рассчитав силы, и волшебник, встав на ноги, немного навалился на альфу. Тони уже хотел отпустить очередную шпильку по поводу грациозности, но близкий контакт поведал очень интересную деталь. Омега урчал.

Стефан быстро отстранился, взволнованно глянув на Тони, который приподнял брови в крайнем изумлении. Волшебник отвёл взгляд и, начав отряхиваться, протараторил:

— Я разберусь с этим.

Казалось, Стрэндж сам был крайне удивлен подобной реакцией со стороны своего организма.

— Куда это он? — наконец пробрался к нему Стив. Баки остался стоять на кучке деревянных брусков и строительного мусора, отмахиваясь рукой от пыли вокруг себя, поднявшейся от обрушения балок.

— Разбираться, — ответил растерянно Тони.

В носу до сих пор стоял запах печёных яблок в тесте, и даже пыль вокруг не могла его перебить. Альфа запоздало понял — у Стефана скоро течка.

***

Перебрав несколько странных пакетов в очередном шкафчике, Тони недовольно поджал губы, так и не найдя кофе, и захлопнул дверцу.

Хоть колдун и говорил о заварнике, это было больше месяца назад, и сейчас он оказался совершенно пуст. Старк решил не заморачиваться и навести себе кофе, но его, видимо, вообще здесь никогда не водилось.

День не задался с самого утра, когда в общем зале Санктума ему на голову чуть не упала деревянная балка. Снова. На этот раз одна балка, просто плохо закрепленная. Старк чудом успел отпрыгнуть и, отчитав позеленевших от страха рабочих, пообещал уволить всех к чёртовой матери.

Тони прикрыл рот рукой, пытаясь подавить зевоту, но его внимание отвлёк влетевший в помещение Стефан. Маг запыхался и тяжело дышал, быстро оглядывая кухню, пока не наткнулся взглядом на Тони. Старк ухмыльнулся:

— Думали я уже, как всадник без головы, по вашему храму передвигаюсь? Неплохое было бы пополнение в вашу коллекцию странных безделушек.

— Я искал Леви, — закатил глаза Стефан. Старк ухмыльнулся.

— Вы не умеете врать.

— Да что вы? — вкинул бровь маг, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

— Во всяком случае со мной этот фокус не пройдёт, — подвигал бровями Тони, облокотившись о кухонный столик и полностью развернувшись к Стефану. — Вы волновались за меня, — констатировал очевидное инженер.

— Мне просто не нужна мясная лепешка посередине храма в начале рабочей неделе, — Стрэндж кинул взгляд Тони за спину, и Старк, чуть обернувшись, понял, что не до конца закрыл дверцу шкафчика.

— Вы обещали мне чай, Мистер Доктор, но судя по заварнику, в нём скоро тараканы поселятся, — напомнил Тони, — не пропадать же даром свободной жилплощади.

— Я не обещал, а лишь сообщил о наличии заварника у нас на кухне, — парировал Стефан, — но вы ведь всё равно кофе искали, — волшебник подошёл, встал рядом с Тони, подняв левую руку, и начал копаться в открытом шкафчике, правой опершись о кухонный стол.

— Он был где-то здесь, точно помню, — бубнил себе под нос Стефан. Инженер развернулся и встал так, чтобы их плечи соприкасались.

Они так и не поговорили об инциденте, случившемся несколько дней назад, но Тони и не настаивал, радуясь даже малейшему прогрессу в отношениях. Стрэндж глубоко вздохнул, всё так же продолжая возиться в шкафчике.

— Вы пьёте кофе? — спросил Тони, наслаждаясь теплом прикосновения.

— Все пьют кофе.

— Я думал, в Гималаях предпочитают чай… Ой! Что за...?! — подпрыгнул на месте Старк, почувствовав, как его ущипнули за задницу. Он удивлённо взглянул на Стефана, но тот смотрел на него скорее в недоумении, во всяком случае его выражение лица вряд ли можно было принять за флирт.

— Ох! — снова вскрикнул альфа. Его шлёпнули по мягкому месту уже с явным звуковым эффектом.

Старк резко развернулся.

Красный плащ попытался отдёрнуть уголок от его пятой точки, но Тони успел ухватиться за край.

— Ах ты проказник!

— Леви!

— В этот раз, Мистер Доктор, я вряд ли поверю в россказни про волшебные котлы космоса, — ухмыльнулся Тони, отпуская плащ, и тот плавно взметнулся в воздух, а затем приземлился на плечи колдуна. — Или кофе у вас тоже волшебный и трогать его нельзя? — спросил инженер, наблюдая за лёгким румянцем, вспыхнувшим на щеках Стефана.

— Вы на его территории, — Стрэндж снова потянулся к открытым полкам и, достав упаковку тёмного цвета, кинул кофе на стол, — Леви часто здесь прячется.

— Ну да, видимо, конкретно в этом шкафчике любит посидеть, — подколол Старк.

— Воду, надеюсь, сами вскипятить сможете? — взмахнув плащом, Стрэндж направился к выходу.

— За вами «чайный» должок, — улыбнулся Тони, насыпая кофе маленькой ложечкой.

К тому моменту, когда Старк добавлял в напиток молоко, на кухню вошёл Вонг.

— Доброе утро, давно вас не видел. Хотите кофе? — поприветствовал Старк.

— Нет, спасибо, — Вонг подошёл ближе, — я только позавтракал, зашёл взять кое-какие книги для студентов.

— Ремонт почти закончен, ну не считая инцидента, — отсалютовал ему чашкой Старк.

— Да, я слышал. Вы в порядке?

— Как огурчик, и даже всё убрали уже, — ответил Тони.

Вонг удовлетворенно кивнул и, глянув на кухонный столик, пожаловался:

— Опять Стефан свои игрушки раскидал, — указал он пальцем на книгу, которую Стрэндж вручил Старку в библиотеке ещё несколько недель назад, и которую Тони так и носил с собой.

— Что это за книга? — спросил альфа, отпивая кофе. — Вы можете перевести?

— Искусство любви.

Тони подавился и закашлялся. Вонг кинулся на помощь, похлопывая по спине, и, немного придя в себя через какое-то время, Старк спросил:

— Камасутра?

— Нет, — бета отстранился и снова взглянул на книгу, — Кама с Деванагари* переводится как желание, а здесь речь идёт именно о чувствах, о любви. Ещё точнее название можно перевести как «Искусство любить» или «Язык любви». — Вонг вздохнул, рассматривая фолиант, и добавил, — это его любимая, вечно таскает с собой, должно быть забыл и теперь опять будет ворчать. — бета перевел взгляд на Тони, — Мистер Старк, мне сегодня нужно в Непал к ученикам. Вы не могли бы отдать книгу Стефану? Или, на крайний случай, просто в библиотеку занести?

— Да, конечно, — на автомате ответил Тони, пытаясь осознать услышанное.

«Хотите понимать какой-то определённый язык?» — инженер вспомнил этот, как осознал теперь, двусмысленный вопрос Стефана тогда, в библиотеке.

— Благодарю, — сказал Вонг, открывая портал, из которого тут же повеяло непальской горной свежестью.

«Он с самого начала дал эту книгу! Он думал, я не всерьёз!» — мысли танцем кружились в голове.

Когда кольцо золотых искр захлопнулось, Старка озарило, и он замер над чашкой — всё изменилось после его признания в библиотеке! Даже сегодня — Стефан мог наколдовать уже готовый кофе, но вместо этого предпочёл постоять рядом.

Отставив напиток в сторону и опершись обеими ладонями о столешницу, Тони довольно улыбнулся — «Ну, я тебе покажу Искусство любить!».

* Девана́гари — система письменности Санскрита (букв. Божественное письмо)

***

Камин приятно потрескивал, разрывая голубоватую темноту помещения приятным красно-жёлтым свечением, игриво бликующим на предметах интерьера. На столике возле кресла стоял недоеденный ужин и недопитый чай, но самого мага не наблюдалось. Тони взглянул на ряды полок, уходящих в темноту, и, сделав пару шагов, уловил знакомый запах запечённых яблок, приятно смешавшийся с травяным напитком на столе.

Альфа продолжил движение, делая глубокие вдохи, и пошёл по шлейфу аромата, тянувшемуся куда-то в глубину помещения. В руке он нёс ту самую книгу, которую некогда вручил ему Стефан.

Через некоторое время его зрение наконец адаптировалось к темноте, а аромат усиливался с каждым шагом, давая знать, что он на правильном пути. Наконец подойдя к одному из стеллажей, Тони повернул голову и увидел Стефана, стоявшего к нему спиной и разглядывавшего книги на полке.

Аккуратно ступая, Тони зашагал к нему. Через несколько шагов он почувствовал прилив волнения, и тут же понял — Стефан знает о его присутствии, но маг так и не повернулся. Старк продолжил движение, принимая игру и с каждым шагом чувствуя, как всё сильнее волнуется Стрэндж. Запах печёных яблок в этой части библиотеки был гораздо гуще, и Тони понял, что его немного ведёт.

— Не боитесь ходить один? — выдохнул Тони прямо ему в шею, — Здесь так темно.

Стефан порывисто втянул воздух.

— Или вы ждёте кого-то? — Тони положил свободную руку волшебнику на талию и коснулся губами открытого участка кожи чуть выше голубого ворота халата. Маг вздрогнул, но не отстранился, а наклонил голову, давая больше доступа.

Сместив руку с талии, Тони потянулся и положил ладонь на живот Стефана, прижимая его к себе. Запах усилился вдвойне и теперь обволакивал пространство вокруг них густой патокой. Альфа не удержался и лизнул нежную кожу шеи, а затем прошептал:

— Я прочёл вашу книгу.

Стефан дёрнулся, отстранившись, и развернулся, а Тони выронил фолиант.

Омега выглядел потрясающе. Даже в полумраке на щеках был заметен румянец, глаза блестели, а пухлые губы были приоткрыты в волнении, пока Стрэндж прижимался спиной к книжным полкам. Тони шагнул ближе.

— Вонг был так любезен, что предоставил заклинание перевода, — выдохнул в губы своего визави Старк, и Стефан прикрыл глаза, — но есть одна проблема, Мистер Доктор.

— И какая же? — судорожно поинтересовался Стефан.

— Я человек слова, — дразнясь ответил Тони, почти касаясь губ мага своими, — и я всегда держу своё слово, вам стоит лишь попросить.

Стефан распахнул глаза, и Тони тут же отстранился, улыбаясь. Старк наклонился и поднял книгу, а затем, протянув её Стрэнджу, добавил:

— Или как я узнаю, что вам это вообще интересно? — Стефан взял фолиант из его рук, поджав губы. Тони чувствовал его волнение вперемешку с возмущением. Он снова приблизился к магу и прошептал, — как я уже говорил — сам попросишь.

Он сделал шаг назад, уже собираясь уходить, как Стефан вдруг произнёс:

— У меня течка через три дня, — омега сглотнул и прошептал на выдохе, — останься со мной, прошу.

Тони видел, что Стефан сильно нервничал, прикрыв глаза в ожидании ответа, и Старк решил рискнуть.

— У меня есть условия.

— Какие? — всё так же не открывая глаз спросил Стефан.

— Без защиты и с меткой.

Тони прекрасно понимал, что этим может спугнуть окончательно. Метка — считай брачный союз, но таким образом альфа точно дал понять, насколько серьёзны его намерения.

Стефан просто опешил, распахнув глаза. Он шумно вдохнул и выдохнул через нос, а затем прикрыл ладонями лицо.

Повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь громким дыханием мага. Тони не мог почувствовать, что конкретно тот ощущает, слишком сильно Стефан был взволнован. Старк уже решил, что перегнул палку, когда услышал:

— Приходи вечером, сюда, в библиотеку, через три дня.

Тони кивнул, больше самому себе, потому что Стефан так и не убрал руки от лица, развернулся и зашагал через высокие стеллажи к выходу.

***

Следующие дни для Тони прошли как в тумане. Он помогал рабочим собрать оборудование и остатки материалов в надежде отвлечься от мыслей, а главное — от ожидания.

Его состояние скакало от восторженного предвкушения до сомнительного волнения.

В те немногие моменты, когда они пересекались со Стефаном, маг неловко здоровался, тут же краснея и старался избежать дальнейшего контакта.

Поначалу это волновало Старка, но как-то, в очередной раз столкнувшись во время уборки в холле, Тони заметил, что Стрэндж прячет улыбку, после чего заметно расслабился и подмигнул ему. Стефан, заметив это, наступил Вонгу на ногу, и начал неловко извиняться, чем вызвал ответную улыбку Старка.

После этого инженер заметно расслабился, пребывая в приятном ожидании.

Когда наступил день икс, Тони, надев мягкие, тёмные штаны и футболку, отправился в библиотеку. С самого начала он даже не задумывался, почему именно библиотека, но теперь был заинтригован. Он даже подумал, что может быть Стефан хотел устроить романтический ужин, всё-таки библиотека была его любимым местом в Санктуме.

Зайдя в уже знакомое помещение, Тони огляделся. Столик, на котором обычно стоял чай, сейчас пустовал, а поленья в камине уже превратились в угольки. Напротив этого натюрморта парил плащ. Завидев Старка, он плавно приблизился и, взяв инженера под локоток, потянул за собой.

— Как всё интересно, — ухмыльнулся Тони, следуя за Леви мимо многочисленных стеллажей.

Их путь был недолгим, и, завернув за очередной шкаф, Тони вырулил в небольшое пространство, выложенное горой подушек. Старк резко затормозил, высвобождаясь из захвата плаща и не решаясь двигаться дальше.

«Гнездо! Боже, у него здесь гнездо, прямо в библиотеке, ну конечно!»

Тони рассматривал многочисленные мягкие подушки, разных цветов и узоров, так же, как и одеяла под ними. Над ложем был натянут тонкий балдахин. Стефан, свернувшись калачиком, лежал в центре этого восточного шатра, прикрытый одеялом. Запах тут же ударил в нос, и Старк заметил, что гнездо окружено магическим куполом, который, видимо, и сдерживал сильный аромат.

Рассматривая такое чудное по своей задумке убежище, Тони замер, не решаясь войти. Хоть волшебник и пригасил провести с ним течку, но заходить в гнездо без прямого разрешения было неприемлемо.

Меж тем Стефан заёрзал, видимо, почувствовав его присутствие, и подтянул под одеяло торчащую голую пятку.

— Можешь зайти, — прозвучал осипший голос.

Тони облегченно выдохнул и сделал пару шагов, но тут же охнул. Боль. Она чётко пульсировала, исходя от омеги. Старк снял ботинки и аккуратно опустился на колени, ныряя под балдахин на ближайшее одеяло, затем спросил:

— Как давно?

— Со вчерашнего вечера.

— Ты должен был сказать, — начал подползать к нему Тони, а затем улёгся рядом, повторяя его позу, но пока не касаясь. Стефан промолчал.

— Ты спал?

— Нет, не смог, — сдавленно ответил маг. Альфа положил руку ему на плечо и сказал:

— Перевернись и ложись на мою руку, — Стефан недовольно замычал, и Тони добавил, — я помогу справиться с этим, давай же, — он ободряюще провёл ладонью по плечу, немного надавливая, и Стефан подчинился.

Переворачиваясь на спину и устраиваясь головой на правой руке Тони, Стефан немного запутался с одеялом, и Старк заметил, что на омеге одна лишь футболка. Альфа судорожно вздохнул.

— Если позволишь, — Тони забрался рукой под его футболку, стараясь не зацепить одеяло, и положил ладонь магу на живот чуть ниже пупка. Стефан не сдержал громкого вздоха и тут же заметно расслабился.

— Ну вот, так должно быть полегче, — выдохнул Старк ему в висок, устраиваясь рядом, — сейчас боль уйдёт, потерпи, — он погладил ладонью живот. Кожа под пальцами горела.

— Тони…

— Ты должен был позвать меня, нельзя так себя мучить.

— Мне было неловко.

— Если бы ты меньше вредничал всё это время, мы успели бы узнать друг друга получше, — альфа коснулся губами пепельного виска.

— Ты сказал, что любишь строптивых, — улыбнулся маг.

— Люблю. Люблю тебя с первой встречи, с первого взгляда, вредный омега.

— Тони…

— Спи, тебе нужно отдохнуть и набраться сил, — снова целуя его в висок, произнёс Старк, довольно улыбаясь. Ему давно хотелось признаться.

Лёжа на боку, Старк поджал ноги так, что маг согнул свои и уложил сверху. Тони продолжил поглаживать ладонью живот, и Стефан, окончательно расслабившись в его объятиях, наконец-то задремал.

***

Запах был потрясающий. Запечённые яблоки в тесте будоражили рецепторы, и Тони, довольно засопев, в полудреме притянул к себе источник аромата. Источник, в свою очередь, недовольно замычал, завозившись в его объятьях.

Открыв глаза от этих движений, Тони наконец осознал, где он и что происходит. У Стефана началась течка. Все чувства альфы моментально обострились. Рука до сих пор лежала на горячем животе, а всё вокруг пропиталось ароматом Стрэнджа, который уткнулся носом ему в шею и что-то бормотал. Тони почувствовал влагу на своих бедрах там, где омега упирался в них ягодицами.

Старк аккуратно высвободил руку из-под головы волшебника, и тот, неспешно повозившись, повернулся к нему спиной, поджал ноги и свернулся в калачик. Футболка задралась и скомкалась, а одеяло немного сползло, оголяя разгорячённое тело.

Жадно его рассматривая, Тони сглотнул, заметив, как блестящая капля стекает вниз по круглой ягодице на цветные простыни.

Старк избавился от своих штанов, мокрых от смазки. Затем снял через голову футболку и, откинув вещи подальше от гнезда, снова улёгся рядом со Стефаном, опираясь на локоть и разглядывая его спину.

Положив свободную руку на талию, Тони повёл ладонью вниз, оглаживая живот, при этом выцеловывая плечо.

— Просыпайся, — тихо произнёс альфа между поцелуями, и Стефан недовольно заворчал.

— Ну как хочешь, — улыбнулся Тони. Убрав ладонь, он провёл ею сначала по бедру омеги, а затем скользнул двумя пальцами между ягодиц.

Поджав губы, Стефан замычал, пытаясь заглушить стон.

Тони аккуратно массировал вход, не проникая и наслаждаясь приятной реакцией на свои действия. Стефан вздрагивал всем телом и издавал потрясающие звуки вперемешку со вздохами.

— А ну-ка, — Тони вытащил мокрые пальцы и схватился ими за выступающую косточку на бедре, удерживая равновесие. Затем просунул правую руку Стефану под голову. Омега недовольно засопел, приподнимаясь и укладываясь на руку Старка, при этом открывая больше доступа к своей шее.

— Вот так, — Тони тут же воспользовался этим, оставляя поцелуи на тонкой коже и прижимая Стефана ближе.

Альфа снова скользнул ладонью между ягодиц, легко проникая средним пальцем. Стефан, всхлипнув, застонал. Тони начал двигать пальцем внутри, совершая круговые движения.

От этой позы Старка повело, когда он осознал, как именно он удерживает Стефана: одной рукой за шею, а второй между тёплых половинок.

— Тони, пожалуйста, — захныкал омега, нетерпеливо ёрзая бёдрами.

— Какой ты горячий, — Тони выбрал местечко на шее и прильнул, вылизывая и легонько покусывая, — сейчас, потерпи.

С пошлым звуком он вытащил палец и, немного придержав головку своего члена, легко скользнул внутрь, тут же схватившись и удерживая омегу рукой за бедро, не давая отстраниться. Стефан мычал и постанывал, пока Тони плавно не вошёл до основания.

— Вот так, тише, — альфа обнял мага, притягивая ещё ближе, — тебя давно не брали, ты такой узкий, — довольно выдохнул Тони ему на ухо. Стефан всхлипнул.

— Теперь ты мой, — проглаживая мягкий живот, произнёс альфа и впился клыками в шею.

Стефан дёрнулся, заскулив, но Тони держал крепко. Кровь отдавала на языке металлическим привкусом, и альфа, сглотнув, отстранился и начал вылизывать метку. Он довольно улыбнулся, когда Стефан начал урчать в его объятьях, а затем заёрзал, требуя продолжения.

Тони сделал несколько плавных движений, но почти сразу перешёл на сильные толчки, почувствовав, как смазка в разгар течки буквально хлюпает. Стефан, откинувшись на него, несвязно постанывал и часто повторял его имя.

Продолжая двигаться, Старк убрал руку с живота мага и, взяв Стефана за подбородок, впился в его губы. Поцелуй был жадным и томным. Скользя языком, Тони не прекращал двигать бёдрами, а Стрэндж постанывал ему в губы.

Вскоре Тони ощутил, как начал набухать узел. Он особенно резко качнул бёдрами, проталкиваясь внутрь, и Стефан вскрикнул, разрывая поцелуй.

Опустив руку, Старк накрыл небольшой член, помогая своей паре прийти к развязке. Альфа чувствовал, как узел увеличивается внутри, связывая их. Еще несколько движений, и Стефан кончил, сжимаясь. Тони тут же последовал за ним, снова впиваясь в метку и ощущая волны удовольствия всем телом.

Стефан расслабился, пребывая в послеоргазменной неге, а Тони, не удержавшись, снова положил руку ему на живот и начал поглаживать, чувствуя, как семя толчками заполняет его. Альфа внутри довольно заурчал, надеясь, что после сегодняшней ночи омега понесёт.

Нежно осыпая поцелуями подбородок, Тони переключился на щёку, приближаясь к губам, и Стефан, улыбнувшись, тут же повернулся, встречаясь с ним в очередном поцелуе.

В последствии, эту первую совместную течку, Тони про себя называл одной из самых сладких.

***

— Ох, так я тебе сразу понравился? — спросил Тони, кружа по кухне вокруг Стефана, который заваривал чай.

Маг ухмыльнулся, но промолчал, пряча глаза, когда альфа будто бы ненароком погладил ладонью поясницу. Леви, паривший рядом с колдуном, хотел шлёпнуть Тони по шаловливым пальцам, но не успел, так как Старк быстро отдёрнул руку, довольно улыбаясь.

— Ты показался мне симпатичным, — ответил Стефан, по-прежнему не поднимая взгляда.

— Показался? — Тони хмыкнул. — Тогда скажи, — лукаво начал он. — Мне тоже показалось, или ты действительно потек тогда в кабинете?

Стрэндж вспыхнул.

Тони, улыбнувшись, всё-таки устроился позади, несмотря на некоторое недовольство плаща, и обнял Стефана со спины, целуя метку. Леви приземлился на его плечи, закутывая их вместе.

— Что же это такое? — вслух задал Тони давно мучивший его вопрос.

— Что? — не понял Стефан, разворачиваясь в его объятиях и вопросительно глядя ему в глаза.

— Твой запах, запечённые яблоки в тесте. Не могу вспомнить, что это.

Стрэндж рассмеялся, зарываясь носом в изгиб его шеи.

— Что? Чего ты смеёшься?

Немного успокоившись и отстранившись, Стефан с улыбкой ответил:

— Я так люблю тебя, Тони, — маг запоздало осознал сказанное и тут же покраснел, взволнованно глядя на альфу.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Стефан, — стараясь не отпускать этот взгляд, ответил Тони. Он потянулся и коснулся пухлых губ, целуя, и почувствовал, как маг расслабился. Затем Стрэндж снова обнял его, опять уткнувшись в шею.

— Не волнуйся так, никуда я не денусь, — прошептал Тони, — я слишком долго штурмовал эту неприступную крепость, — он ущипнул мага за ягодицу, и тот удивлено охнул. Альфа переместил ладонь на поясницу и добавил, — ты вкусно пахнешь.

Тёплое дыхание опалило шею, и Старк услышал:

— Шарлотка.

— Что?

— Мой запах. От меня пахнет шарлоткой, — Тони смог различить искорки смеха в голосе волшебника, а осознав услышанное, улыбнулся сам.

Поглаживая свою пару по спине, он приподнял голову и прошептал Стефану в ухо:

— Моя вредная шарлотка.


End file.
